In general, digital image editing techniques are complicated, processing-heavy techniques where the edited images require more blocks of a storage device than the original image. Further, digital image editing tends to require an abundance of user input to edit an image to the user's liking. This issue is only exacerbated when applied to video editing, as edits must be made to each frame unless a universal edit, such as a color scheme change, is made.
One example where image editing techniques may be applied is with a combat medic in a battlefield. Combat medics can quickly be overcome with the variety and number of injuries received by fellow warfighters. Warfighters are being pushed further and further afield, leaving them outside the range of medical experts. Virtual Interactive Presence and Augmented Reality (VIPAR) systems already in place have shown great potential in alleviating these problems, but these system require too many prerequisites to use in the field. Expensive and specialized pieces of hardware are an additional strain on warfighters, and often times require supplemental training. Systems designed and tested on broadband speed, high fidelity networks are unsuitable for the tumultuous nature of a joint tactical radio system (JTRS) network.